Emmerdale: The Wedding Special
Emmerdale: The Wedding Special takes a light-hearted look back at some of Emmerdale's most memorable weddings and some of the village's outrageously eventful receptions, including the matrimonial scenes between Kelly & Jimmy. With the best jiltings, punch-up's, will-they won't-they's, Dingle mayhem and saucy stag and hen do's, the show offers an entertaining look at how getting married in the Dales is never a quiet affair - and with 46 weddings in its 35 year history, there's a lot to choose from. The double wedding of Bob to Viv and Marlon to Donna in February 2006 descended into chaos when Viv lashed out when Bob failed to turn up at the church. She hunted him down before hurling her bouquet at his groin, toppling him into the river. Little did she know Bob had been kidnapped by ex-wife Jean. Happily, both couples eventually made it down the aisle, although Verity Rushworth who played Donna reveals it wasn't plain sailing for Donna either when her doubts led to a confession of her affair with Max King. Actors Tony and Deena who played Bob and Viv give delightfully conflicting accounts of whether or not Viv was a good shot when lobbing her bouquet at Bob; while Mark Charnock reveals what it was like delivering Marlon's romantic lines on a cold December day in the Dales wearing nothing but a kilt. Sam Dingle and terminally ill Alice Wilson's wedding a little later that year (2006) was a somewhat moving affair. Ursula Holden-Gill, who played Alice describe what it was like to film one of the soap's most moving marriages, while Hayley Tamaddon who played Delilah describes how she came to sing She Moved Through The Fair against all the odds. Two of the most disastrous weddings have involved hapless millionaire Tom King. His first to Charity Dingle saw him jilting beautiful Charity thanks to scheming Sadie's faked photographs, resulting in a spectacular church riot. Emma Atkins and Ken Farrington, who played Charity and Tom, reveal what it was like filming the soap's most dramatic jilting. Then came Tom's nuptials to Rosemary Sinclair last Christmas Day. The most spectacular and surprising ending to an Emmerdale wedding came with the death of Tom in a who-dunnit that had the nation on the edge of its seats for months. After the King brothers brawled in the marquee, actor Ken, who was suffering from a slipped disc, had to be filmed falling out of the window at Home Farm 11 times! After a lengthy will-they, won't they, Reverend Ashley Thomas finally married Laurel in November 2005 in a hastily-arranged event officiated by the Bishop after Laurel told him they couldn't wait any longer to get their hands on each other! Also in the show: Lisa Riley who played Mandy Dingle and Mark Charnock who played Marlon describe a typical Dingle wedding, with fists flying, the police in hot pursuit and the fact that it wouldn't be a decent wedding unless Pollard got a decent smack between the eyes! And as the nation enjoys the wedding scenes between Kelly Windsor and Jimmy King, actress Adela Silva takes us behind the scenes and shows us the wardrobe secrets behind Kelly's big pink wedding dress. Category:Programmes about Emmerdale